


Second Entry.

by Gay_Gay_Gay



Series: Journal readings. [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Crying, Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Journal Entries, Memories, Newborn, Orphan - Freeform, Rain, Storm - Freeform, im obsessed with it, this shit is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Gay_Gay/pseuds/Gay_Gay_Gay
Summary: Tommy gets found by Wilbur and Techno, and Philza Minecraft is yet to reappear.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Journal readings. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034481
Comments: 9
Kudos: 166





	Second Entry.

**Author's Note:**

> My second entry, this'll probably be a little longer. Kinda depressing, but hey, so is my life.

After I fell asleep in that lady's car, I woke up on the doorstep of a random house in a picnic basket. It was raining heavily, and it was cold so, so cold, and I was so, so alone, and it was terrifying. I felt my heartbeat quicken and I started sobbing loudly, choking on the water that came into my mouth as I wailed. 

The door opened quickly, and I could hear an audible gasp come from above me. Everything was blurry, either from my horrible vision, or the tears in my eyes, or the rain streaking down my face, I couldn't tell. I felt my body moving upwards, and I was lifted out of the picnic basket. Immediate warmth flooded my body afterward, and I could feel a coo leave my lips. A gentle chuckle from someone with a much deeper voice startled me, and I started trying to look around. 

I couldn't make out shapes or colors all that well, but I could see that the man who was holding me had a bright shirt and a slightly less bright hat on. His hair was dark, and so were his eyes, but his smile was brighter than the stars I saw as I sobbed outside in the rain. I had continued crying, but it was much more gentle than my screams from earlier, soft hiccups escaping my lips as he softly bounced me up and down in his arms, telling the other male with very bright hair and a dark cape that contrasted it to do something. The other quickly responded back and stalked off, leaving me and the bright smiling boy alone. He gently began to remove my clothing, luckily my diaper wasn't wet and he had softly wiped my shivering body down with a towel. After my hair and skin were dry, and he had set the basket near the blazing red corner of the room (which illuminated light from a brick structure) to dry, he wrapped me tightly in a blanket and sat me on his lap. 

I felt myself dozing off again, and the male softly rubbed my back and hummed something. I felt myself lose consciousness almost immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> Depressing and kinda cute, right?
> 
> -Tommy.


End file.
